The Truth Always comes out
by Random-otaku
Summary: Reno ‘borrows’ a load of truth serum from Hojo’s lab. What does he do with it, why put it into the Shinra building’s water supply of course.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth _Always_ come out… Chapter one 

Summary: Reno 'borrows' a load of truth serum from Hojo's lab. What does he do with it, why put it into the Shinra building's water supply of course.

Disclaimer: Do I have to…? I don't own any of final fantasy vii, even though I wish and pray, square-soft won't part with it sniff

Another day on the Turk floor of the Shinra building…

Reno was bored, not your usual 'yawn and sleep' bored but the 'OMFG I wanna cause some havoc' bored. Tseng had landed him with the dreaded paperwork delivery duty, making _him_ deliver useless pieces of paper all over the building. 'Well it _does_ have one upside' Reno said into his head as Tseng handed him around a couple thousand pages of work. 'What's that?' his inner voice replied, 'Secretaries.' He said back to his inner voice.

"Hojo's office, no detours," Tseng said reading the scheming red-head like an open book, Reno looked disappointed,

"But whyyyy," he whined hoping to irritate his boss to the fullest.

Tseng sighed before looking up at the sulking Turk.

"Because the others are off on a well deserved break also needing therapy may I add because of _you_ and your _idiotic _pranks, speaking of which they should be arriving back in around two hours," the wutaiian Turk said calmly, then shoving another folder on to the already tall pile of documents.

"And I repeat **no** detours." He added before shooing the moping Turk from his office.

Reno stalked from the office and headed toward the elevator, cursing his boss into the life stream and hopefully if there was a hell, hell. (AN: It's probably best not to say any of this under this fiction rating, so use your imagination people!) He reached the elevator, having a little difficulty calling it for the large pile of paper obstructed his view. So with a growl he decided to boot the doors of the lift because of the fact that it wouldn't work.

In the end he had to do something drastic, totally out of character for him… wait, although the lift came soon after for Reno it was **too** long, within that time he was scheming however things were grim, no inspiration came.

Sighing, he made his way into Hojo's lab/office, whatever you would want to call it for it was some kind of mix, there was a desk, computer, bookcases but the walls were covered in cages and machinery and to Reno's disappointment, _no_ secretary.

"Heeeelllllloooo anyone home…no… well I'll just leave these here and go look round," he said with on of the 'uh-oh he's scheming, RUN AWAY!' smirks.

So he started poking through cupboards and filing cabinets, knowing that somewhere, something in this office would assist him in getting Tseng back.

A huge grin found its way to Reno's face, he picked up the large bottle.

"Yoink" he said smirking, it read 'MAX-STRENGTH TRUTH SERUM, directions: 2-3 drops necessary for the victim to spill their guts to _any_ question,' in Hojo's messy scrawl. Carefully he slid the bottle into his Turk blazer, he would really have to thank the mad scientist for leaving things lying around.

Leaving both the office and the paperwork behind he made his way back to his office, he needed to call in a favour that involved the Shinra building's _private reservoir. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with ff7 and the like.

Tseng sighed, where was Reno anyway, he'd been gone about ten minutes already, unless…he was up to something. His head gave a twinge of pain, the usual migraine was on its way and he was out of pain-killers.

Reno grinned smugly, his plan was full-proof, one of his many contacts had come through for him and her name was phoenix (AN: Real name…you'll just have to guess now won't you, Reno doesn't even know) and was also Rufus new bodyguard and had complete security access to everywhere to do with Shinra.

Even though she would warn Rufus, he was good enough not to say to anyone else, _especially_ not the other Turks, he was wanting a laugh anyway and Reno fulfilled that quite well, as long as he didn't destroy the building in the process.

The next day…

Reno made out a checklist in his head while entering the Turk coffee lounge,

_Truth serum in water supply _check

_Elena _ check

_Rude _check

_Tseng _check

_Will _check

_EMR _check and re-check

_Tape recorder _ check…mwahahaha

'Mental note to self…drink only bottled water.' He chided himself, not wanting to give out any material that may prove as blackmail, even Reno (AN: believe it or not) has a sense of pride with how he acts.

"So how are we this morning?" Reno asked with his customary ebil smirk in place, Tseng looked up in surprise.

"You're…on time, what's wrong?" he asked with an awestruck look on his face soon followed with suspicion, "or rather what are you up to?"

Reno gave a look of mock hurt, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"I'm insulted, me standing here, thinking of my bestest friends in the world and you think I'm up to something." He said in an indignant voice that even through the sarcasm touched Elena.

"Look Reno, even though you are an annoying asshole that I had a crush on for a while after I started the Turks with several mental problems that could be probably cured by therapy, we still want you around." She said calmly not realising what'd came out of her mouth until she saw Reno break down into hysterical laughter on the floor.

Slowly her hands went to her mouth, too shocked to do anything else, Rude and Tseng just gaped at the blonde girl, Reno sat up panting,

"I thought…you liked…Tseng," he managed to get out between gasps.

"I do, right now I want to get into bed with-" suddenly she yelped, completely covering her mouth and running out of the room, beaming crimson.

Reno fell back into laughter on the floor, not even wanting to look at the other two Turks for fear of literally dissolving into 'side-splitting' laughter. If he had've seen the looks, which may I add were a priceless Kodak moment, he would've seen Tseng who was purely stunned with his own blush to rival Reno's hair, meanwhile Rude was hiding his amusement rather well although he could swear that his lungs might explode with the pressure currently on them.

The read-head slowly got himself out of the fit of laughter, he got up still clutching his sides and virtually gasping for air.

"Damn that was freakin hilarious," he said collapsing on the now free seat beside Tseng, then turning to the still dazed Turk.

"Reno, why do I get the sneaking suspicion that _you_ were the cause of all this," he said reaching for his coffee and polishing the rest of it off before Reno answered, however he was greeted with a bemused expression from the second-in-command.

"Wait…that wasn't me back there, for once in my life I'm…I'm innocent." Reno lied convincingly and doing very well by the looks of it. For all colour had drained from the wutaiian man's face, the same with Rude, Tseng was the first to act.

"Oh no please let this be a bad dream," he said before slapping himself across the face, the other Turks flinched, their boss may have just lost it.

And with that Tseng left the room, in some hope that this all was just a nightmare.

"Y'think he's just not sleeping?" Reno said to the Bald Turk,

"Something like that," Rude sighed, completely sobered from the 'confession'.

"Got any advice?"

"When I can't sleep a stuffed animal usually helps,"

"You've got a stuffed animal!" Reno exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, his name is nouchi-chan…shit," Rude said before clamping a hand over his mouth and leaving the room.

Reno sat back on the seat and drew a tally in mid-air.

RENO: 2

EVERYONE ELSE: 0


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: see chapters one and two

Give or take a few hours later…

Rufus had to fight down his amusement when phoenix had told him what Reno had done, however it beat down his defences like a sledgehammer and he ended up in hysterics on the floor, giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl. He suddenly sat up.

"Please tell me he has a tape recorder or something," he said still on the floor. (AN: imagine it though, all of your mates spilling their innermost secrets, even you would laugh.) The girl nodded slowly wondering if her boss had somehow switched brains with the insane red-head's, with Hojo in the same building, anything could happen.

"Uhhh boss…, you're kinda late for your board meeting and in their current condition…get where I'm goin'," she said slowly, trying to get Rufus into her way of thinking and as soon as he realised what she was on about, he shot out of the room.

-------scene break-------

Tseng groaned, after the 'incident' earlier he had completely forgotten about the meeting they were supposed to go to, all the Shinra executives would be there but it was custom that the Turks were there also.

So leaving his office he headed up to the conference room, also bringing silence materia if things really got too out of hand. He just one of those feelings that things would get a _lot_ worse.

Bracing himself he entered the room however nothing was amiss, in fact everyone was waiting on _him_…he the Turk leader, for the first time in his life was…late.

"Tseng just out of curiosity, why are you late?" the blond president asked staring at the raven haired Turk.

"Sir in all honesty I was considering either committing Hari-kari or throttling someone then overdosing on aspirin for my frequent headaches…_really, really _bad day sir," he replied pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the oncoming migraine. "However go on with the meeting don't let me put you off," and at that he sat down beside Reeve who was staring at him like he had two heads or something.

"Right then…for this meeting I would like to try something different…I would like this meeting getting to _know _each other…you getting this, well everyone in this room can ask anyone else, even me, any question and they have to answer as truthfully as possible, let's start with the Turks, Elena would you like to start?" Rufus announced and virtually everybody at the table froze, save Reno who gave a smirk to every occupant at the table that said or rather shouted 'MWAHAHAHA you're dead meat, you're screwed…and so on.'

Rude remained as impassive as ever, though many had theories if _anything_ fazed him, getting a bit sidetracked there so on with the story.

Elena started fidgeting, her brain waging a mental war at the question that had been annoying her for the past couple of months but she'd never had enough courage to ask. 'Well now or never' she thought.

"Tsengwillyougooutwithme."

AN: **CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: see chapters one and two

"Tsengwillyougooutwithme." Elena stammered going beetroot and eyes cast down to the ground, to put it lightly she was completely scundered.

The wutaiian man froze in the process of taking an aspirin, he let his eyes sweep the room…every single occupant, save Elena, was staring at him. Reno just looked like a kid who was told Christmas had come early or a hungry wolf, something between the two anyway. The rest were staring expectantly.

"Well…?" Rufus asked the condemned man.

Virtually all the colour drained from his face, all of a sudden he didn't feel so good so he did the first and only logical thought that had passed through his confused mind all day. He fainted and collapsed in a very undignified heap on to the floor.

The president sighed loudly, _"Coward,"_ he murmured under his breath. "Well as Tseng has decided to leave our uhhh what's the word-," he paused, "ah ha board meeting I suppose we can carry on, let me see how about you…Reno?"

"Y'know I've been wonderin' about some stuff…like what's Scarlet's deal with Heidegger, so do tell us." Reno said with his usual impish smirk in place.

The woman smiled in a very devious manner, not unlike Reno then answered in the same way.

"Simple I'm a hungry gold-digger and all I need to do is clean this guy out and I'm set for an early retirement," she replied to Reno's question which raised many eyebrows at the conference table, even the un-reactive bald Turk was staring at her with surprise. It took a few seconds before she realised what had left her mouth, she secured her hand firmly over her mouth and intending on not letting it move until the end of this meeting.

"My, my everyone's so honest, has anyone got any confessions before this meeting ends…in which case that should be in around two minutes," Rufus said with his own smile in place. By this stage everyone had probably ingested enough truth serum to make them 'spill their guts to _any_ question' as Hojo had put it. "Reeve?"

"Yes unfortunately I do…I have a chronic fear of going bald," he confessed which earned him an extremely dirty look from Rude and a series of laughs from the other executives.

"Rude?" Rufus asked.

"I sleep with a stuffed animal and have a very nasty allergy to _cats_," he confessed sending a nasty look again to Reeve who was still scundered by his own confession, Rude paused suddenly before thudding his head off the table.

"Elena?"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Honestly?"

She nodded vigorously, hand still over her mouth.

"Well that seems to be it, I will see you at the next meeting," Rufus said, standing up and going for the door with phoenix in tow who was still giggling and laughing away.

A loud moan stopped them in their tracks; Tseng sat up hand on his now throbbing head.

"Nice of you to join us again…have anything to say to Elena?" the blonde president asked with a grin to rival the red-headed Turk's at present. The wutaiian Turk didn't even dignify that question wit a verbal answer. For the second time that day he passed out.

Rufus sighed and shook his head.

"Just leave him there." He said before leaving his and Reno's _'truth comes out'_ meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: OMFG I LIVE!!! And I detest writers block with a passionate vengeance! Well anyway I think I left you people with the board meeting, I'm sooo sorry about that crappy chapter, this will hopefully be a bit better, key word _hopefully. _I'm a bit rusty on this so bear with me 'kay? And if you lot are feeling particularly nice…would a widdle review hurt? Oh and this is set about 2 weeks later.

Disclaimer: Me no own

Tseng lifted his coffee and let its smell waft in his general direction, it was quiet in his office, no Reno in the vicinity. He sighed calmly and went for his secret stash of pocky in his desk, finally some peace. You know the saying all things must come to an end? Sod's law has a lot to do with this too. If it wasn't Reno it was something else. So when Tseng was about to take a drink of said caffeine elixir, his phone rang, effectively shattering the calm that he hadn't got in two weeks. He suddenly hated his job.

"What?!" Tseng hissed down the line, now thoroughly pissed that the… the perfectness had been smashed into itty bitty pieces. He fully expected the person on the other end to put the phone down in fear due to the murderous intent pouring down the line and curl up under their desks in the foetal position and suck their thumb, yes Tseng can do that with one word. Well he was sorely mistaken.

"Hiya Tseng, well the boss wants you up in his office ASAP and by the sounds of things you need to calm down a little, whatever you just did it kinda melted the phone a bit," answered a perky female voice that only could belong to Rufus's bodyguard Phoenix. His evil intent hadn't even phased her, he must be losing his touch, unless she was related to Reno in some strange way. He stored that thought in the back of his head for later, he might need it in case of the possibility of intense boredom.

"Okay," he sighed resignedly, "I'll be right up." He had a weird feeling as he entered the lift, what the hell was annoying him so much, he shrugged and sighed, another thought for later.

He went into Rufus's office a few moments later, his mind still on his coffee a few floors down. You wanted to see me sir?" Tseng asked in his usual tart tone that only came out whenever either he was annoyed or Reno was in the vague general direction.

"I was just curious as to what was wrong with my only sane Turk that he didn't notice that his stalker is absent today," Rufus asked in a _concerned _tone. Tseng raised a slim eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Sir I'm just stressed is all, too many strange things have been going on and I don't like it, I just have the feeling that someone could be undermining our security, I don't know…I mean how is it that _everyone_ in the company is spilling a load of secrets all of a sudden…it all started when…would your new bodyguard have anything to do with it?" Tseng asked suddenly.

"Tseng," Rufus said, "She's my second cousin's half-sister, all my family are kept under tight security, hell I think we were all trailed by Turks or Soldier until we were old enough to have sense to be able to hide and confuse the hell out of them," Rufus lied quickly and quite well if he did say so himself. He was even confusing the hell out of Tseng right now, the current _head_ of the Turks.

"Oh," he said, Rufus inwardly nodded and smirked, definatly confused, "well then, if that's all…" he trailed off.

"You can go and if you want to use up those weeks of vacation time you've built up, feel free," Rufus added.

Tseng left the office in a daze, yes in a _daze_. He got the lift and went back into office and looked sadly at his desk.

"I didn't even get to drink my coffee…" he sighed and flumped down on his seat, he was now really depressed.

AN: you see that button, the one that says review, you know you want to just click it, and let the evil chibis take over the world!!!


End file.
